Xolotl
category:Bestiarycategory:Corsescategory:Notorious Monsters Notes: :*Spawns around (E-7) :*Respawns between 20:00 and 4:00 every 21-24 hours from last death. If not tagged by 4:00, he despawns. :*If everyone dies or is charmed after 4:00 he will despawn. :*If he despawns, he will repop again the next night and keep doing so until he is defeated. :*Uses normal Corse special attacks, plus: ::Casts Tier IV spells and Tier 3 AOE spells such as Thunder IV and Thundaga III ::Blood Weapon: Drains players HP when attacks hit ::Gala Macabre: AoE Charm ::Danse Macabre: Single target Charm ::Final Retribution: AOE attack for about 500+ damage, absorbed by 1-3 Utsusemi Shadows ::Summons Xolotl's Sacrifice and Xolotl's Hound Warrior during the battle. They can be slept with Lullaby. He will resummon them if they are killed. :*Killable by 6 level 75's or 2 Beastmasters or 2 Summoners in combination with 2 kiters . :*A common strategy is to fight Xolotl with pets (because he can't charm them) while kiting his summons. :*Xolotl's Sacrifice and Xolotl's Hound Warrior will quickly build resistance to Lullaby, however, Xolotl can be slept with Lullaby once after each Charm, after which he builds resistance. :*Xolotl's Sacrifice and Xolotl's Hound Warrior will run after a kiter, but will walk back to Xolotl in the event of the kiter dying. If the kiter simply runs as far away as possible once he gets hate from the summons, it leaves enough time to speedkill Xolotl even in the event of his death. :*It is possible to straight tank with a Pld/nin with a thf/nin dding with Cor/whm and rdm/whm support, while a rdm/nin and blm/rdm with movement speed gear kites the pets near by. During Gala Macabre one of the kiters can kite Xolotl and the charmed players until charm wears off. :*Danse Macabre can miss the target with Fealty active. Unknown if the same holds true for Gala. :*Defeated by a party of 6 using a Zerg strategy.3 Sam/War,Blu/Nin,Thf/Nin,And a Rdm/Whm.3 Sam/War Meditate to full tp before fight, don't bother making skillchain's it will just slow you down. Gekko spam works best. Thf will start the fight by aggroing Xolotl and kiting the 2 pets away. Blu can be replaced with another dd, but is nice to have for stuns and assisted cures and damage. This strategy takes about 45 seconds-1 minute. Historical Background In Aztec mythology, Xolotl was the god of lightning who acted as a psychopomp (the being who escorts the dead to the underworld). Xolotl would guide the dead to Mictlan, the Aztec underworld, a journey which took 4 years (everyone who died, except warriors slain in battle, people struck by lightning, and women who passed away giving birth went to Mictlan). He was also the god of fire and bad luck. He was considered the patron of the Ulama (Mesoamerican ball game). One of his titles was Lord of the Evening Star. He would guard the Sun on its night time journey through the underworld (similar to Set guarding Ra from Apep in the underworld in Egyptian mythology). He also brought humanity out of the underworld (similar to the Spider Woman in Native American mythologies from the Desert Southwest) and also brought fire to humanity (similar to Prometheus of Greek mythology). Xolotl was commonly depicted as a skeleton or a dog-headed human. Xolotl means "dog" or "animal" in Nahuatl (language of the Aztecs).